


Dark Paradise

by sasha_99



Category: Actor RPF, Captain America (Movies), RPF - Fandom
Genre: Age Difference, Body Worship, Daddy Kink, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Nipple Play, Rough Sex, it be like that lmao, sorry mom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 22:35:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15805908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasha_99/pseuds/sasha_99
Summary: You find yourself between having feelings for your best friend's father and balancing the young adult life.





	Dark Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated! <33

You were way over your head. You were stuck between a rock and a hard place, and to be honest; you didn’t know how to get out.

 

Your neighbor’s dad was hot… like extremely hot.

 

They had moved in about a month ago, and your mother took it upon herself to introduce you to the daughter. Her name was Callie and she was nice enough. You guys have hung out a few times but not enough to really call her your best friend.

 

Now her dad, her dad was a different story.

 

Mr. Stan was a whole character. He was a divorced father who apparently had a well paying job because the house that he and Callie moved into wasn’t cheap. He was incredibly nice when you first met him, like the kind of nice that made your heart flutter for no apparent reason. And his looks, his looks were a whole package within itself.

He had a thick beard with grey hairs peppered here and there. His hair was fluffy and all you wanted to ever do was card your fingers through it. His face alone was like God himself sculpted the man. He was muscular with a broad chest and thick thighs that made your knees weak.

 

Mr. Stan was beautiful.

 

You felt bad because Callie was a sweet girl and she didn’t deserve some 18 year old preying on her father. However, she seemed oblivious to the fact that her dad was so good looking. You’ve even asked her, subtly of course, about how she felt. She replied with a “I don’t know what you’re talking about?”.

You felt bad too. There were so many eligible seniors at your high school. The captain of the football team was muscular, and his friend had strong cheekbones. But they were no Mr. Stan.

Mr. Stan was sophisticated. Mr. Stan probably knew how to pleasure a woman with both of his hands tied behind his back whereas Nick, the football captain, most likely didn’t even know how to use both of his hands.

Hell, even your mom lusted after him. Your mom was divorced as well, but she had a boyfriend. Michael was pretty nice but he couldn’t even compare to Mr. Stan and you felt bad because if your mom had waited about a year, she would’ve found her perfect man.

 

You were utterly fucked.

 

The knock on their door was nervous. It was a Saturday afternoon. The door opened to reveal him. Mr. Stan in a T-shirt and sweatpants.

“Oh hi, Y/N!”, he beamed, his smile bright and wide. God, he was cute too. He leaned against the doorway, a small smirk placed on his lips. His arms were crossed over that broad chest and those sweatpants made his thighs look amazing.

“Hi-um, is Callie home? My mom’s at work and I figured I’d come to hang out.”, you stuttered. You fiddled with your fingers nervously, the man towered over you; even when he was leaning.

“Actually, Callie is at her mother’s this weekend-”. Your shoulders slumped until he finished his sentence. “But it’s great that you did show up because it’s her birthday in a few days and I’m kind of out of touch with teenagers.”, he chuckled.

Was Mr. Stan inviting you into his home, alone? It was a recipe for disaster. But you didn’t think it would be a problem because, after all, you did want to help with her birthday. It was innocent enough; you weren’t doing anything wrong.

“Uh, sure!”, you replied as he stepped out of your way so you could walk in. It was weird without Callie because you didn’t have a reason to stay in your lane. She was at her mother’s house and here you were, with her gorgeous father.

He gave off this college-boy vibe. With the whole sweatpants and T-shirt combo. Like he was hungover from partying the night before. He lead you to his kitchen, where he poured himself a cup of coffee and watched you as you sat down onto a stool; his eyes peeking out from under the mug.

“So what does your mom do?”, he finally asked, breaking the silence.

“She does real-estate. Pretty chill.”, you stated. He gave it an approving nod, setting the mug down as he did so. “She works late tonight because apparently, it’s moving season.”, you nervously laughed.

“That is so.”, he beamed back. He strided over to where you were, taking a notebook with him. He plopped the notebook down as he sat on the stool beside you. He opened it up and flipped through a few pages, landing on the one that he needed.

“So Mr. Stan-”.

“Please, call me Sebastian. It’s just us two.”, he said with a smile. You guessed it wasn’t a big deal since it was just you two, no one would know that you weren’t using your manners.

“So, I know she likes Harry Styles. Really big into the whole boy band thing.”, he commented. You started to giggle and he stared at you, confused as to why you were giggling. “What’s the matter?”, he asked.

“It’s just that Callie will be turning 18. She doesn’t want a boy band themed birthday party. Maybe, get a DJ and play some of his music. But don’t make it a theme.”, you said. He gave you a look as if he understood.

“What did you do for your 18th?”, he asked, a smile on his face. You thought for a moment, almost forgetting what you did.

“I spent it with my family, in Florida. We went to the beach and it was nice.”, you answered. Your voice fell quiet.

“I bet that was nice.”, he replied, his voice as quiet as yours. He licked his lips and smirked making you let out a breathless scoff. “What’s the matter?”

“You need to stop doing that.”, you immediately placed your hand over your mouth, realizing you just gave yourself away.

“Stop doing what?”, he asked, a big smile plastered onto that beautiful face; realizing what had happened too. He licked his lips again as he leaned in, tilting your chin to meet his gaze. His lips met yours gently as they moved in synced. You melted into those soft, plump lips as he bit your bottom lip; asking to enter.

You gasped which let him slip his tongue in, making him groan. His tongue battled for dominance. His hands grabbed the side of your face and pulled you closer, his knee bumping yours. It was like all of the world’s problems had disappeared in that moment and everything seemed right, until he pulled away; snapping you out of your world.

“I am so sorry.”, he muttered. Your lips were swollen from the kiss as you looked at him. “I don’t know what came over me.”, he said as he stood up from his stool and backed away, rubbing his hands through his hair as if he were frustrated.

“It’s okay, you did nothing wrong.”, you whispered, trying to console him. You gingerly stepped off of your stool and smoothed your shirt as you stepped towards him.

“You’re my daughter’s friend.”, he said, his voice cracking. You started to feel bad. He looked pretty lost and you wanted to comfort him.

“No one has to know.”, you reassured him. Sebastian rubbed his face and stared at you. He looked you up and down, eyeing the short skirt you were wearing. You stepped closer as you cupping his face. He looked at you, staring into your soul; making you shudder. “You did nothing wrong”.

He grabbed your hands and placed them back by your side. “You don’t know what you’re doing.”, his voice husky. You swallowed thickly. “You have no idea what you do to me.”, he continued. He still held your wrists, a vice grip most likely leaving bruises. He placed his forehead against yours, bending down a little to meet your height. “I don’t know if I can keep back”.

There was no doubt the both of you could hear each other’s heartbeats. “What if I don’t want you to hold back. No one has to know.”, you squeaked. The grip on your wrists eased up a little, as if he was still seeking confirmation. His breathing was staggered and you did your best to labor yours.

 

“I need to know…. I need to know.”, he pleaded. You nodded against his forehead breathing a “God yes”. It must’ve triggered something feral in the man. His pupils were blown with full lust, the iris barely there. The both of you stumbled towards the couch, him mostly dragging you.

He pushed you onto the sofa, pulling his T-shirt off. You gawked at him shirtless. It should be a crime for a man, a dad, to be this hot. Seeing that chest, those broad plains. His stomach was defined with abs as a fuzzy, dark trail disappeared under his sweatpants. “Take off your blouse. Take it off now.”, he demanded, his eyes dark. Your fingers fumbled as you took your blouse off.

He pulled down his sweatpants, his erection straining against it’s cloth prison. He knelt on the couch, your legs instinctively spreading. He placed himself in between your thighs, his fingers skimming the tops of them. His fingers grabbed the hem of your skirt and yanked it down, you kicking it off your feet.

“Fuckin’ wearing these short ass skirts, teasin’ me.”, he groaned. You had mentally thanked yourself for wearing lace panties. “You look like a fuckin’ dream.”, he said, eyeing the wet spot that stained your underwear. “Flip over.”, he growled. You found it difficult to turn around, your legs shaking. You got on your knees and pressed your face into the couch.

He grabbed your hips and harshly lifted them up, arching your back. “And this ass.”, he said as he palmed your pantie clad ass. “Everytime you wear them short shorts or skirts, showin’ this perfect ass.”, he also said, giving a quick swat to it. You let out a squeal as he yanked down your underwear.

“I wear them for you.”, you gasped as he grabbed a handful of the round flesh. You jutted your ass further, loving the feeling of his hands on you.

You could hear the smirk on his lips. “I know you do baby. I know every time you bend down, you do it in front of me. Gets me hard every fucking time.”, he growled. You groaned as his large hand swiped down to your soaking cunt, circling your swollen clit. Those slender fingers circled your clit as he leaned down, his hot breath on your ear. “You want me baby?”.

You pressed your face harder into the cushion, knowing if you spoke-only nonsense would come out. So you nodded your head against the cool leather cushion of the couch, looking as desperate as possible. He kissed the back on your neck, trailing his lips down your back. The fingers on your clit never stopped and tiny whimpers escaped your lips.

His free hand reached for the sweatpants that on the floor beside the couch, digging around the pocket; pulling out a condom. You turned your head over your shoulder slightly. You watched him as he pulled down his boxers, his cock springing free and slapping his stomach. He stroked it a little bit, wiping the precum up and down his shaft. He ripped open the condom packet with his teeth as he rolled it on. You kept grinding on his fingers as he gripped his dick and guided his swollen tip towards your aching, dripping hole.

You whimpered at the sight. His manhood thick and lengthy. “God, I bet this pussy is gonna feel so good. Been keepin it from me.”, he said through gritted teeth. You pushed your pussy out to meet his dick and he circled your hole before slowly pushing in. Your eyes rolled into the back of your head as your head fell back into the cushion, crying out.

Sebastian let out a low groan, relishing in your velvet walls. He grabbed your hips and pulled you closer onto him. The sudden movement made you cry out, the tip of his dick immediately hitting that spot. He began to move his hips in a languid motion. His movements were slow and methodical and you bucked your hips in an awkward way, hoping to gain more friction.

“Jesus Christ, your fuckin’ cunt is tight. Gonna have me cummin in no time.”, he groaned as he started to pick up the pace. You started to moan louder and louder as his hips snapped into your sensitive cunt. Your mouth hung open as he flicked your clit and hit your g-spot over and over. “I bet no one can fuck you like I can.”, he seethed.

It was true. No one could fuck you like Sebastian could. Those senior boys could never catch up to what he was doing. Hell, the captain of the football team was starting to fade out of your mind. Sebastian’s pace was animalistic. It was lust driven and completely feral.

“You’re the only one who can fuck me. Only you.”, you whined as he pinched your clit. A guttural moan escaped your throat as he grabbed your hair, making it into a makeshift ponytail; pulling your head off from the cushion.

“That’s right baby girl. This pussy belongs to me.”, he growled as he took his hand from your nub and swatted your ass hard. You ass was bouncing on his cock as he met your movements with his harsh thrusts.

A tight coil in the pit of your stomach began to form. It was hot and needy and you felt your vision begin to get blurry. Sebastian could feel it too. The small but noticeable flutters around his cock, making his abs tighten. He delivered another blow to your ass and made you moan again.

“Gonna cum for me? Gonna cum for your best friend’s father.”, he snickered. Your bottom lip trembled as the immense pleasure coursed through you. Deep down it was humiliating. Fucking Callie’s dad, was low for you. You could choose any boy in your grade to date but you chose your friend’s dad. It wasn’t your fault that he was so handsome. That Callie’s dad was an Adonis of a man.

 

“Gonna cum for you so hard, Sebastian.”, you stuttered, moans getting caught in your throat. He smirked for the third time that day. He started to rub your clit again and grabbed a fistful of your hair, his tip brushing that sensitive spot on the top of your walls.

“Cum for me princess.”, he demanded. That did it. The coil in your stomach snapped and your orgasm washed over you, a loud-desperate moan escaping your throat. Your tight walls clenched around his dick, bringing Sebastian to orgasm as well.

The grip on your hips tightened and his thrusts became sloppy as you brought him to his orgasm. “Fuc-ck baby.”, he moaned. He stilled and brought you closer to him, recovering from his orgasm.

He gently pulled out of you, your sensitive cunt still clenching. Your knees gave out and Sebastian took you by the waist and fell over. You laid on his chest as the both of you gathered your composure.

“That was… amazing.”, Sebastian breathed, a small smile on his face. You were laying on those broad plains of his chest, relishing the feeling. You peppered kisses along them as you agreed.

 

You were fucked.


End file.
